


art fic for one new message

by lifestillgoeson



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Embedded Images, Group chat, M/M, Texting, art fic, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifestillgoeson/pseuds/lifestillgoeson
Summary: Graphic/art fic forone new messageby two_hundred_degrees





	art fic for one new message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [two_hundred_degrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_hundred_degrees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [one new message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612547) by [two_hundred_degrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_hundred_degrees/pseuds/two_hundred_degrees). 



> Sorry for the ugly ass watermarks on each image but I know how much fandom likes to steal and repost images. 
> 
> Please don't steal and repost these on Instagram, Tumblr, or Twitter. If you ignore this note and rudely steal them anyway, please credit me and don't remove the watermark. If anyone sees stolen images reposted or uncredited, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to two_hundred_degrees for letting me remix their fic!


End file.
